In the past there have been numerous efforts to provide hitches for pulling trailers by a bicycle. The problem has been that when the bicycle is leaned for turning, the hitch does not transmit a pulling force solely and tends to tip the trailer causing damage. This invention is of an improved hitch wherein turns may be made of the bicycle while pulling the trailer.
It has been found that a suitable hitch is composed of a vertical forked member which is held in a vertical position and a rearwardly and downwardly extending telescopic arrangement composed of an inner member having a headed rearward end and a sleeve member wherein the angle between it and the fork is of 641/2.degree. and the sleeve is slidable and rotatable and includes a downwardly extending hitch portion rearwardly of the rear wheels for connection to the draw bar of a trailer at about the plane defined by the centerline of the bicycle wheels. It has been found that the utilization of such a structure renders it possible to drive a bicycle carrying a trailer utilizing the hitch described more fully hereinafter and that turns may be readily accomplished by the combination.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved hitch for a bicycle to connect a trailer to the rear wheels for towing the same which is in accordance with the following description for the purposes set forth above which is simple and inexpensive to install, is composed of easily assembled parts and which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and well adapted for the purposes for which it is intended.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: